


Sherlock One-shots

by arlene28



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really like Sherlock Holmes in all his incarnations so I decided to do a collection of one-shots just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loved by A Sociopath

Loved by A Sociopath

 

I groan as I stand up from my seat. A thirteen-hour plane journey does not do a lot for a person’s back. I exit the plane and groan as I exit the runway and see a woman holding a sign with my name on it. I ignore her and walk past to claim my luggage which is nothing more than a large gym bag. I always travel light. I notice the woman trying to catch up with me but I continue to ignore her. As I exit the airport I groan as I see a black car parked right by the entrance and I see Mycroft Holmes sitting at the open car window. 

“What do you want?” I snap, leaning against the car door.

“To hire you.” He says smugly.

“Mycroft, this is the first time I’ve been back in London in three years! I want to get a hotel room, get some sleep and then go and see Sherlock. I have no intention of being dragged into your crap so leave me alone.” I snap.

“This is about Sherlock!” He hisses at me angrily.

“What?” I ask slowly.

“I need you to take care of someone who wishes to harm him. Destroy him.” Mycroft says intently.

“Who?” I growl, my protectiveness kicking in.

“Moriarty.” He says darkly.

“I’ve heard of him. I’ll keep Sherlock safe.” I nod.

My phone goes off and I look at it to see a text-  
I know your plane has landed.  
Come to mine instead of a hotel.  
SH

“Drive me to Sherlock’s.” I say to Mycroft and get in the car.

We drive to Sherlock’s in silence. Mycroft and I get on but we don’t socialise so we sit in silence but it’s a comfortable silence. I lean my head back and close my eyes, sighing tiredly.

“We’re here.” Mycroft says suddenly.

I look out of the car window and blink tiredly at the unassuming door we’ve stopped in front of.

“Thanks for the lift.” I mumble, yawning widely.

“We’ll discuss fees later.” Mycroft says.

“It’s Sherlock. No fees. I’ll kill anyone who tries to hurt him.” I say, getting out of the car.

I walk up to the door and before I can knock it opens to reveal Sherlock in his white shirt and tailored trousers.

“Hi.” I say drowsily.

“Mycroft wants you to kill Moriarty.” He says, watching the car drive away.

“I’m an assassin. It’s what I do.” I shrug.

“You agreed to do it for free.” He says, looking me in the eyes.

“Of course. Now, are you going to let me in or am I going to have to find a hotel after all?” I ask grumpily.

“Ah, you’re tired.” He says, stepping to the side and gesturing for me to enter the house.

“Thanks.” I yawn, walking past him.

He grabs my bag as I walk past him and I head up the stairs. I glance over my shoulder as I feel his eyes on me and smile when I see him watching my backside. He glances up and meets my eyes looking completely innocent. I shake my head and carry on up the stairs. 

“Place hasn’t changed then.” I state as I look around.

“What do you mean? Last time you were here I’d only just moved in. It’s cleaner now.” Sherlock says sounding insulted.

“Still a mess though.” I shrug.

He just frowns at me and I giggle. He sighs and rolls his eyes and walks off to a different room. I follow along, knowing it’s his bedroom. As I follow I pull my top off, kick my shoes off and pull my trousers down. By the time we reach his room I’m only wearing my underwear. He puts my bag down and turns to me, eyes roving my body as he begins to undress. I raise an eyebrow at him.

“I’m tired.” I say to him, hoping to dispel any ideas he may have.

“So am I.” He states calmly.

I smile and crawl onto his bed. I’m touched that he wants to sleep next to me and I feel a familiar warmth spread through my chest at it. Sherlock lies down behind me as I curl onto my side. He wraps his body around mine and pulls a sheet over us.

“I missed you.” I say quietly.

“Of course you did.” He murmurs.

He sniffs my hair and his arms tighten around me and I smile at the fact that he missed me too. I fall into a deep peaceful sleep, the first in three years.

 

 

“No I used to call him Shirley!” I laugh, talking to John.

“Really?!” He laughs in disbelieve.

“Yep! I grew up next door to the Holmes family and Sherlock was this cute little kid with all these dark curls so I used to call him Shirley because a, it was short for Sherlock and b, he looked like Shirley Temple.” I laugh hard enough for tears to run down my cheeks.

“Shirley is not short for Sherlock. A short name is a shorter version of a name not a name that’s almost the same length.” Sherlock grumbles from his chair.

“What about Mycroft? Were you friends with him too?” John asks when he finally manages to stop laughing.

“I wouldn’t say I was friends with either of them but I used to hang around them all the time. I think they let me because I was one of only a few people that didn’t treat them like freaks and I liked them because they always taught me something new.” I shrug.

“Did you have a nickname for Mycroft too?” John asks.

“My little Mycroft. I used to draw pictures of him as My Little Ponies because it annoyed him!” I grin.

John bursts out laughing and even Sherlock snickers from his chair. 

“I’m going to make some tea. Anyone want one?” John says, standing up.

“Coffee for me please.” I say, standing up and stretching.

“Yes.” Sherlock mutters.

I finish stretching and as I drop my arms Sherlock grasps my wrist and pulls me into his lap. I giggle at him as he glares at me.

“Stop telling John stories about our childhood. He’ll put it all on his blog.” He says snarkily.

“Okay.” I smile, laying my head under his chin.

He wraps his arms around me and I relax against him with a happy sigh. He lays his chin on the top of my head and we just sit like that until John comes back into the room with our drinks. He stares at us for a second and then shakes his head. We grab our drinks and as I go to stand up Sherlock wraps his arm around my waist to keep me on his lap.

“Hey John?” I say.

“Yes?” He replies looking up from the paper he was reading.

“None of the childhood stuff in your blog.” I say quietly.

“O…okay.” He stammers, shaken by the intent look I’m giving him.

I smile and sit back against Sherlock’s chest.

“Aha!” Sherlock cries suddenly, standing up in excitement.

“Ow!” I cry as I land on my butt on the floor.

“Sorry. Are you okay?” Sherlock says, lifting me up by my waist.

“Yeah.” I groan, rubbing my ass.

He smiles at me and then runs from the flat, grabbing his coat and scarf as he goes. 

“Guess he figured out something with his case.” I say quietly.

“I get it now.” John says in awe.

“What?” I ask, confused.

“Why Sherlock never seems to be interested in anyone, you know…sexually. It’s because he loves you.” He says like he’s discovering something.

I just stand there staring at him as what he says sinks in. I never really thought about it before. I know I’ve loved Sherlock since I was a teenager but I always thought he couldn’t love anyone. I never noticed that he treated me differently before but, now that John’s pointed it out, Sherlock can’t have me within arm’s reach without touching me somehow. He’s always either running his fingers over my hand or pulling me into his lap. 

“Are you coming?” Sherlock asks, popping his head in the doorway.

“Yes.” John and I say together before chasing after him.

 

 

I sigh as I enter Sherlock’s flat. Sherlock’s flat? He’s been dead for two years! You’d think I would’ve stopped calling everything Sherlock’s but I can’t. I stumble to his bedroom and collapse onto his bed. Since Sherlock died I’ve just been keeping myself busy, staying occupied from the instant I wake until I collapse from exhaustion. Mrs Hudson keeps telling me I need to eat and take care of myself but I can’t. Everyone else seems to have been able to move on but Sherlock has ALWAYS been in my life and I honestly don’t know HOW to move on. I haven’t even touched anything in the flat except the bed and bathroom. 

“You were supposed to be looking after yourself.” I hear from the doorway.

I swear that I can hear Sherlock. Great, I’ve finally lost it! I don’t even bother to move from where I’m lying on my stomach with my face buried in the pillow.

“Not going to look at me?” He says.

“You’re not real.” I mumble into the pillow.

“Look at me.”

“No.” I say into the pillow as tears gather in my eyes.

“Why?” He asks from right next to me.

“Because when I look you won’t be there.” I sob, tears collecting in a wet patch on the pillow.

“Are you sure?” He whispers in my ear.

I gasp as I feel his breath ghost over my ear and I turn my head just enough to look over my shoulder. Sherlock is standing next to the bed looking a little sheepish. I stand up quickly and run my hands over his cheeks, down his arms and across his chest.

“You’re alive!” I gasp, fresh tears falling.

“Yes.” He smiles.

“You’re alive.” I say slowly.

“Obviously.” He replies, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re alive!” I shout, slapping him round the face.

“Yes and I thought you would be happy about it. Both you and John seem angry that I’m not dead. Everyone else was happy.” He frowns at me, hand on his stinging cheek.

“I thought you were dead! I mourned you! I was still mourning you!” I cry angrily.

“I’m sorry.” He says quietly, looking me up and down with a frown.

“Did Mycroft know?” I ask quietly.

“Well he had to. I needed his help to make it work and to get the information I needed.” He replies flippantly.

“I’m gonna kill him!” I cry, trying to storm past Sherlock.

He grabs my arm to stop me and then squints at me.

“You’re not eating or sleeping properly.” He says tonelessly.

“I thought you were dead.” I reply quietly.

“So you stopped taking care of yourself?” 

I just shrug, looking at the ground. I gasp as he suddenly pushes me down on the bed.

“What?” I gasp in shock before his mouth crashes down on mine.

I moan as he strips my clothes from my body, eyes dark with lust. When I’m lying naked he kneels over me on his hands and knees. I reach up to undress him but he grabs my wrists, growling as he feels how skinny my wrists have become. 

“Stay there and don’t move.” He demands, placing my hands by the headboard.

He leaves the room and then comes back in a few seconds later. I moan as I see he has his scarf in one hand and a riding crop in the other. I look at him and whimper at the angry look in his eyes. He crawls onto the bed and ties his scarf around my wrists, securing them to a hook he has on the back of his headboard.

“Sherlock.” I gasp as he turns me onto my stomach.

“Silence.” He says sternly.

I whimper at his tone but then bite my lip to keep quiet as he glares at me. I wriggle in anticipation as he moves onto his knees beside me. I tense as I see him raise the crop but relax as all he does is run the tip of it up my spine. I cry out as it suddenly slaps down on my ass. 

“That’s it, scream for me. Let me know your punishment is working.” He whispers, voice deepening with arousal.

“What…did…I…do?” I gasp between slaps of the crop.

“You didn’t take care of yourself.” He growls.

“I’m sorry.” I whimper as he continues to slap me with the crop.

He slaps me over and over again until I have tears streaming down my face and I’m sobbing, my throat is raw from screaming. I’m also so turned on I can feel my arousal spreading down my thighs and onto the bed beneath me. My ass is burning with pain that bleeds into the pleasure I’m feeling but I know not one mark will be visible in the morning, m man is an expert after all. 

“You look so perfect like this. Tied down and helpless while you sob, skin red from my blows and so wet I can see it gleaming from here.” He says, running the crop up my thighs until I open my legs for him.

He collects my moisture onto the end of the crop and then moves it to my face, groaning in pleasure as he watches me lick the crop clean. When it’s clean he drops it on the floor and stands up to undress. I whimper when I get a glimpse of his perfect naked body. He has bruises and cuts all over him but when I open my mouth to ask what happened he just smiles and shakes his head.

“Up on your knees so I can fuck you.” He demands.

I whine and do as he says. He climbs onto the bed behind me and I gasp as he grabs my hips and pulls me down the bed so that I have no choice, due to his scarf, but to be on my face and knees. I hiss as he almost pulls me down so far my shoulders protest the stretch to my tied hands but he stops just before it becomes too much.  
I scream his name as he suddenly thrusts into my dripping core. He doesn’t give me any time to adjust for him before he begins to pound into me, fucking me just how I like it. I know I’m not going to be able to walk for a few days and a part of me thinks that maybe exactly what he wants but right now, I don’t care. It feels too, the sensation of him thrusting into me with a feral edge to his arousal.   
I feel my climax crashing towards me as he pounds into my g-spot over and over again but just as its within reach, he stops moving. I whine and try to wiggle my hips but he slaps a hand on my thigh and I freeze. I feel my climax receding and realise I should never have thought he would be this easy on me. As he feels my body calm he begins to move again, fucking me hard and fast until I’m just a writhing mess under him.

“Sherlock, please!” I whimper.

“You really think you deserve it?” He gasps in my ear, making me whine as his body presses into my sore flesh.

“Please!” I cry as I feel yet another orgasm recedes when he freezes.

He chuckles and then pounds into me hard and rough. One of his hands wind into my hair, yanking my head back roughly. His other hand tightens it grip on my hip so I know I’ll have bruises from his fingers. I cry out as he changes the angle of his hips slightly so his cock rubs over my g-spot every time he thrusts into me. 

“Now!” He shouts.

I scream his name as a blinding orgasm rushes through me and I feel like I’m imploding with pleasure. I feel him freeze as he calls my name with his climax, his cock pumping his cum into me. I whine as I feel him fill me as my pussy clamps down around him greedily.   
When we finish we collapse on the bed in a heap. I wince slightly as he pulls out of me so he can undo the scarf. I crawl up the bed once I’m free and I curl up on my side. He lies behind me and curls his body around me, hand playing with my hair gently.

“Why don’t you trust me?” I whisper sadly, tears threatening again.

“I do.” He states simply.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” I say.

“I had to go to some very bad places to root out Moriarty’s influence.” He shrugs.

“So?” I ask, turning in his arms to look up at him.

“I knew you’d follow me if you knew.” He shrugs, playing with a strand of my hair by my ear.

“So, you were worried about me?” I ask with a smile.

“No, why would I be? I just knew you’d get in my way and slow me down.” He replies haughtily.

“I love you Sherlock.” I whisper sleepily, smile still on my face.

“Empty sentiments.” He sighs.

I smile wider as I feel him kiss the top of my head before he settles in to sleep. He may not be able to express his emotions but I know he still feels them and having his love will always be worth the hardships it causes.


	2. I Give Up

I Give Up

 

“Sherlock, why did you ask me to move in with you?” I ask slowly, sitting down in John’s chair.

“What kind of question is that?” He asks with a raised brow.

“One that’s been on a loop in my brain since I moved in three weeks ago.” I answer calmly.

“Well that’s just ridiculous.” He declares, standing up and pacing to the window.

I sigh in frustration as I watch him, knowing it’s his way of being nervous. 

“Look, we’ve been a couple for a year now, and I got used to how you couldn’t show that you were actually kind. I came to terms with the fact that you acted like you didn’t care and I’ve always known you’d never show me or declare that you loved me.” I start.

“Your point?” He asks.

“My point is, you asked me to move in with you out of the blue and then all you’ve done since is sleep out here on the couch and ignore me.” I snap, starting to lose my patience.

“You needed somewhere to stay.” He shrugs, still looking out of the window rather than at me.

“What?” I growl.

“Your lease was due to run out and you couldn’t find a new place to go so it made sense for you to move in here.” Sherlock says, finally turning to look at me.

“How the hell did you know that?” I snap, standing up and glaring at him.

“Well, it was easy actually…” He starts with a smirk.

“Actually, I don’t care!” I snap, cutting him off.

He freezes and just stares at me.

“So, that’s the only reason you asked me to move in? It wasn’t that you wanted to live with me or that you wanted our relationship to progress? It was just that you thought I was going to be homeless?” I shout.

“Isn’t that a good reason?” He asks, confused.

“If you’re asking a friend to move in then yes it’s a really good reason. When you’re talking about someone you’re supposed to be going out with, not so much!” I snap.

“I don’t understand. What reason would you have wanted me to ask you then?” He asks, face scrunching up in that way it does when he’s completely perplexed by something.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter, Sherlock. I’m done. I give up!” I snap, heading into the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” He asks, trailing me.

“Going to a hotel.” I sigh, throwing some clothes into a bag.

“What’s the point in that?” He snaps.

“Oh, I don’t know Sherlock! Maybe because then I can move on and find a guy that can love me! Instead of you, who only cares about John Watson!” I shout, storming passed him.

“Wait, are you dumping me?” He asks with that half smirk that he does when he thinks someone is saying something incomprehensible.

“Yes, Sherlock, that’s right.” I sigh sadly, heading down the stairs.

“But wait!” Sherlock calls, following me.

“No! I’m leaving but I’m sure you and your ego will be very happy together!” I hiss at him before storming outside and slamming the door.

I hail a cab and head to the nearest hotel. A year I’ve wasted on him. A year! I was stupid and thought he actually cared about me but then he asked me to move in and I thought that he loved me. All that happened though was he ignored me, slept on the couch and ran around with John on cases. He used to let me tag along but that stopped too. I book into a hotel room and start to focus on my Sherlock free future. My life seems emptier already.

 

 

A few weeks later, my sister and her friends have dragged me out to some local London nightclub. I’m sitting at the bar, nursing my favourite drink, watching my sister and her friends have fun. I told her I wasn’t in the mood to go out but she said it would do me good. Now I’m just watching the clock until I can say I’m going home without her complaining about it. A guy sits next to me but I don’t really pay attention.

“What’s a beautiful looking woman like you doing all alone?” He says with a smile.

“Drinking.” I say, not really paying attention.

“Well, how about a dance?” He asks.

“Why not?” I sigh, noticing my sister looking at the guy and giving me a thumbs up.

If I don’t play along, I’ll have her permanently on my back. One dance can’t hurt. I get up and let the guy lead me onto the dancefloor. One dance turns to two, then three, until we’ve danced the entire evening away. I have to admit I’ve had fun. We ended up dancing in the middle of the floor, his hands roaming over my body as I slid my body against his. I’m not sure exactly when but I lost my sister a while ago.  
The guy walks me home and we make out on my front door step. I refuse to let it go any further and he heads off as I go inside. I flop down on my bed and fall asleep straight away, unaware of the shadow in the corner of my bedroom. The shadow that has been watching me since I went to the club hours ago.

 

 

I groan into my pillow as I hear my phone go off. I reach for it without looking but can’t feel it anywhere. I pull my head up and realise my phone is still in my bag on the floor where I left it.

“I swear, whoever you are, you better be dying or I’m going to kill you.” I growl, crawling across the bed and fishing my phone out.

I frown as I see I have fifteen texts from John Watson. I gasp as I read them and find out they all say that Sherlock has been injured and I need to get to the house right away. I send a quick reply saying that I’m on my way and quickly get dressed and run out of the house. I run all the way to 221b Baker street, knowing that at this time of the day it’d be quicker to run than try to use any form of transport. I use my key to get in and head upstairs to Sherlock’s flat.

“John! Sherlock!” I yell as I reach the living room.

I hear a noise from Sherlock’s bedroom and rush there. I burst through the door but stop when I don’t see anyone. I gasp when the door slams and locks and spin around to see Sherlock standing there.

“Sherlock! John said you were injured? Are you okay?” I pant, trying to catch my breath.

He just stares at me with a look that sends a shiver down my spine. I’ve only seen that look twice, once when he was facing Moriarty and once when those CIA creeps assaulted Mrs Hudson. 

“Sherlock?” I whisper.

He walks towards me and I automatically step back until my legs hit the bed and I fall backwards onto it. I yelp as the instant I land on my back, Sherlock straddles my waist and pins my wrists by my head. I just stare up at him. I know I should be scared or angry, but I’m not, I’m aroused.

“You wore this for him.” He growls, indicating the dress I was wearing last night.

“What? I was wearing this last night and when I got those texts I just pulled this on and came straight here.” I reply, confused.

“Yes, you wore it last night. To a club where you met a guy. You wore this for him.” Sherlock snaps.

“What? I didn’t wear this… Wait! How do you know all this?” I snap at him.

“I followed you.” He shrugs.

“You bastard!” I shout, struggling against his hold.

He just lowers his head and kisses me angrily, all teeth and tongues. I whimper as arousal spikes through me. Suddenly his phone rings.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” I gasp, pulling away from him.

“No.” He says, releasing my wrists so he can undress hurriedly.

“But it might be a case.” I pant.

“So?” He says, leaning back over me now that he’s naked.

“So, nothing is more important than a case to you.” I whine as he nibbles on my neck.

“You are.” He whispers.

I gasp at his words and then cry out as he rips my dress open down the front.

“Sherlock! That was expensive!” I snap.

“I’ll buy you a new one. One that hasn’t got another man’s touch all over it.” He snarls.

“Ah are you jealous?” I laugh.

“Yes.” He hisses.

I chuckle at him until he grabs my hips and thrusts into me, making me cry out. I can feel his cock scraping against my dry walls, just the way I like it. He starts off slow until I get wet and then he pounds into me. My hands grip his hair and I whine as he fucks me. He bites down on my neck, sucking a large mark into my skin. I wrap my legs around his waist and he groans. 

“You are mine and I don’t share! Never forget that!” He snaps.

“Sherlock!” I whimper, arching into him.

He thrusts twice more and I scream his name as I cum, clamping down on his cock and making him fall over the edge too. He grunts my name as his cock twitches inside me, filling me with his seed. He nips, licks and kisses all over my neck as we come back down. 

“I’m sorry.” He says, leaning up to look at me.

“For what?” I ask.

“Neglecting you. You left and I saw you with HIM and I realised that you were important to me.” He says.

I smile at him and shake my head at the ridiculousness that is Sherlock Holmes.

“I love you too, Dummy.” I grin.

He smiles at me and after he spends the rest of his day ignoring his phone to show me how much he cares, I know that he loves me too, even if he can’t say so.


	3. Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- warpedtourlana.
> 
> Warning- Daddy Kink.

Interesting

 

“What?” You snap, infuriated no doubt by my staring.

“That was a rather intelligent deduction. You just solved the case, well, helped me solve the case.” I shrug, rushing from the flat.

“Sherlock, wait! All I said was…” You cry, racing after me.

“Something more intelligent than anyone but I would have thought of! Interesting.” I smirk, looking down at your smaller frame.

“What’s interesting?” You frown in confusion.

“You.” I say, turning away to hail a taxi.

I hear your breathing accelerate but I pay no attention to it. In anyone else it would be a sign of physical attraction but I’m too old for you. It’s a pity really as I find you quite compelling. Not unattractive to look at either. We hop into the taxi and head to Scotland Yard so I can tell Lestrade how to close his case. 

“I don’t understand. How did I help close the case?” You ask me, still confused.

“Hush! I’m thinking.” I snap.

You nod and smile, knowing that I mean I’m going into my mind palace. I close my eyes and try to go to my mind palace but I cannot. You are invading every fibre of my being. I can hear your quiet breathing, I can smell your scent. You don’t use perfume, it’s just YOU that I’m smelling. I can feel the heat of your body pressing against mine due to you sitting next to me. Every step of this investigation, you’ve kept up with me, your wit working just as fast as mine. You’ve matched me move for move. We should play a game of chess, see who is truly more intelligent. Not what’s important right now. Must think. Without realising it I growl in frustration.

“Sherlock, calm down. Take a deep breath and just concentrate on your mind palace.” You whisper, placing your hand on mine.

I do as you said and find my mind palace, realising there’s now an entire part devoted to you. Your smile, your hair, your laugh. How? How can this have happened? I’ve only known you a few weeks! Even John has only just been given a place inside. 

“Find what you need.” You whisper into my ear.

I can feel your breath brush my ear and suddenly my mind palace has more images of you, in all the positions I suddenly wish to have you in, naked and panting. I shake my head and search for what I need. In a few more seconds, just as we pull up at Scotland Yard, I have all the answers to the case and know exactly how to explain it. We get out of the taxi and straight to Lestrade’s office. I explain everything to him, stumbling over my words slightly when I hear you laugh. I look at you in shock and you just grin at me.

“That’s what I said that helped?” You chuckle, shaking your head.

Your laugh is so attractive, like the sweetest violin music. I blink and carry on with my explanation. Afterwards you come back to my flat with me and Mrs Hudson hands you the keys to the other flat.

“What’s going on?” I ask, confused as to why you need keys.

“Oh, my word Sherlock, have you forgotten how you actually met the poor girl?! Before you started dragging her around with you, she came to see about the empty flat, Dear.” Mrs Hudson explains in exasperation.

“I thought she’d live here.” I reply simply.

I gave you a key. Didn’t I?

“What?” You gasp in shock.

Mrs Hudson looks between us and shrugs, unsure of what is happening.

“Well, John’s room is empty now and the rent will be cheaper.” I say with a gesture of my hand.

“Okay.” You grin.

“Good.” I nod, turning away from you.

“On one condition.” You say smugly.

“What condition?” I reply carefully.

“You have to let me work more cases with you.” You smile.

“I suppose that can be arranged.” I nod, sitting in my chair.

You squeak in glee and rush off to ‘get your stuff’. I go into my mind palace and get lost in the section full of you. 

 

 

“How long?” I question, your muttering finally breaking through to my brain.

“I’ve lived here for two months Sherlock and you haven’t made one single compromise to help make this place feel like home!” You snap angrily, making your face flush a shade of red that makes me imagine what else I could do to make you look so flushed.

“I’ve made plenty of compromises!” I reply, shocked.

“Name one!” You snap, hands landing on your hips.

I want my hands on your hips, sliding up under your top… Stop it! She’s too young!

“I stopped playing my violin late at night.” I reply smugly.

“You stopped because Mrs Hudson threatened to burn it after you kept her up for a week straight playing it.” You reply tartly.

Damn, that’s right. I must have made some compromise for her…right? I rack my brain but cannot think of any.

“It’s just a fridge, Sherlock.” You sigh in exasperation.

“But we already have one. A perfectly good one.” I reply, unsure of why we need a second.

“Yeah, that you keep human heads and eyeballs and other gross body parts in! I want a fridge that’s just for food! I want to be able to grab milk from the fridge without having to look into dead eyes!” You shout, making me realise that you already explained this.

“Okay.” I nod.

“Sherlock, for fuck’s sake…Wait, what? You’re giving in?” You trail of in bewilderment.

“It’s a perfectly feasible and logical reason, although ours is just as hygienic, so okay.” I say calmly.

“Thank you.” You sigh, a smile stretching across your face.

“Sherlock, Dear, a client for you.” Mrs Hudson says quietly, peeking her head around the door frame.

“Thank you, Mrs Hudson, please show them in.” I say, tearing my gaze away from your body.

I try to compose myself, realising why I had lost focus on what you were saying in the first place. You had been doing yoga when the argument started and were only wearing a crop top and tight jogging bottoms. You turn to smile at the client as he enters the room and I feel something dark swirling up at the way his gaze lingers on yours. I know you like him too, you must do. He’s big and muscled, doesn’t seem very intelligent but a young woman like you doesn’t care about something like that. When he reaches over and places his hand on your knee as you give him a sympathetic smile, I stand up abruptly.

“Boring! Your case is boring! Goodbye.” I snap, infuriated at the way he’s acting towards you.

“Sherlock! Don’t be rude!” You snap, staring at me with wide eyes.

I shake my head and point to the door. Truthfully, I didn’t listen to what he said, it could’ve been an excellent case but I don’t want him around you. The client scurries off and you growl in displeasure before going to your room, mumbling something about cleaning up. 

“Sherlock?” 

“John!” I say gladly when I see him in the doorway.

“Who was the bloke?” He asks, sitting down in his chair.

“No one. Boring case.” I sniff, sitting down in my own chair.

“He told me about his case, it seemed right up your alley.” John replies, surprised.

“No. Boring.” I shrug.

“Hmm and this has nothing to do with…” He trails off, gesturing to your room.

“Not at all! Why would it?” I sneer.

“Well, the bloke gave me his number for her so I’ll just go pass it on.” John says, showing me a piece of paper.

Before even I’m aware of what I’m doing, I reach across and snatch the paper from him, rip it up and stuff it into my cup of tea.

“This has nothing to do with her, huh? Then why did you just destroy a phone number someone gave her and ruin your tea in the process?” John asks with a smug grin.

“Nonsense! He was just a bad sort and the tea was cold anyway!” I snap, striding over to my violin.

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right. If you do like her, however, you may want to hurry up and make a move. You may not be there to intervene the next time a bloke tries it on with her.” John says slyly.

I ignore him and adjust the strings on my violin.

“Then again, if you don’t like her, you should at least set some ground rules. You don’t want to wake up and here her having sex with someone after all.” John says nonchalantly, reading the newspaper.

I stare into space as his words swirl around in my head. I see an image of you, just the way I always imagine you, writhing and moaning in pleasure but instead of me being the man you are with, it’s another man. There’s a loud twang and one of the violin strings I was adjusting snaps. John looks at me in shock but I don’t care. I must do something. I must take a risk. 

“I have somewhere to be.” I declare, grabbing my coat and rushing out, leaving John spluttering behind me.

I’ll take her on a date! That’s what people do, right? Dates to fancy places and such? Fancy won’t be right for her though. I know exactly what I should do. I smirk to myself as I rush around London preparing everything.

 

 

READER’S POV

“Oh wow, that was such a fun night!” I cry with glee as Sherlock and I arrive home.

He nods at me and I smile. I don’t know why but he took me out for the evening. It was the best evening ever! We went to all my favourite places and did all my favourite things, even things that Sherlock is uncomfortable with. 

“I’m…glad you enjoyed it.” He says slowly, unused to vocalising his emotions.

“Can I ask you something?” I ask nervously.

“Of course.” He says, hands clasped behind his back.

“Why did you take me out tonight?” I squint at him, trying to figure it out.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asks, looking shocked but quickly hiding it.

“No. You told me we needed to go somewhere and that I should dress up then we did all that, but you never said why.” I reply quietly, feeling like I’ve missed something.

“It was supposed to be a date.” He says, eyes roving all around as he tries to figure out how he messed up.

“A date?” I squeak, eyes going wide in shock.

“Yes, but now it occurs to me that I never actually asked you. I mean, that’s what the man is supposed to do, correct? And I didn’t do it so you didn’t know…which means you weren’t enjoying a date… which means you weren’t… You aren’t…” He rambles on, talking so fast that I can barely even keep up.

I do understand something, though, he wanted to go on a date with me and now he thinks I’m not interested in him. I act on complete impulse, grabbing his face and pulling him down to kiss him. I mean for it to just be a soft, chaste, kiss but as soon as our lips meet he growls and grabs my hips, pulling me against him. I gasp at his actions, allowing Sherlock’s tongue to slip into my mouth. I hook my leg around his hip and he moans into my mouth. Before I’m even aware of it his hands have moved to my ass, squeezing tightly. I moan, dropping my head back, breaking our kiss. 

“Oh, Daddy!” I whimper as he bites down on my pulse point.

I freeze as I realise what I said and I can feel Sherlock tense against me. Fuck, I just ruined everything! I cry out as one of his hands wraps in my hair and yanks my head back sharply. 

“Say it again.” He rasps in my ear.

“D-daddy.” I whisper, half scared that that isn’t what he wants.

He growls and I gasp as he uses his grip in my hair to pull me along the hall to his bedroom. I yelp as he pushes me down the bed, standing over me. He reaches down and grabs the top of my dress, pulling it down my body until I’m lying in just my panties.

“No bra.” He breathes, eyes dark with lust.

I bite my lip, body vibrating with nervousness. 

“I’ve imagined this so often.” He breathes, eyes raking my body.

“You have?” I whisper in disbelieve.

“Yes.”

He slowly strips off his own clothes, frowning at me if I try to sit up. By the time he’s standing over me naked, I’m desperate for him. I cup one breast, pinching my nipple between my finger and thumb, and side the other hand into my panties to rub my clit. 

“Mm, Daddy, I’m so wet for you. I need you.” I say breathlessly, rubbing slow circles around my clit.

“Stop it.” He growls, grabbing my wrists.

“Yes, Daddy.” I whimper.

He groans, eyes closing, and then reaches for my panties. I gasp, lifting my hips as he rips my panties off. He moves until his head is between my thighs, pinning my hips down with a tight grip of his hands. He starts off with long, slow licks of his tongue up my slit but he changes what he does depending on how my reactions change. It doesn’t take long before his tongue is alternating between thrusting into my core and flicking back and forth over my clit, making me writhe and moan under him. 

“I-I’m gonna… Sherlock! Daddy… so close…” I whimper, body tensing.

He hums and then bites down on my clit, watching my reactions the whole time, making me scream his name as I explode around him. My eyes squeeze tightly shut. My hands clench the sheets. Sherlock groans as he laps up my juices, continuing to lick at me until I whimper from oversensitivity. 

“Daddy, please. I need you.” I whine, lifting my hips as he crawls up my body.

I wrap my legs around his waist, hands clinging to his shoulders, as I try to pull him down.

“Are you sure you want this? I’m older than you, not as muscled as women your age normally like.” He whispers, looking vulnerable for the first time I’ve ever seen.

“I love you.” I say sincerely, cupping his face and pulling him down for a kiss.

He kisses me and then pulls back, slowly sinking into me, watching my face closely like he’s learning from my reactions. I let out a low moan of pleasure once he’s fully seated inside me, my pussy clenching around him. He pulls out slowly and then slides back in. Once he realises it isn’t pleasuring me as much as he wants, he begins to move faster.

“Harder, Daddy, please!” I whine, clinging to him.

“Say it again.” He growls, sweaty hair flopping into his eyes as he pounds into me.

“Daddy, harder!” I whine, back bowing at the pleasure I’m feeling.

He hisses through his teeth and begins to slam into me harder, making me cry out as my nails dig into his back. 

“Cum for Daddy.” He gasps, rhythm becoming erratic.

He slams into me, hitting my g-spot, and I cum for him. I scream his name until his mouth crashes down on mine, swallowing all my noises as he stills above me. I feel him cum inside me, his warm seed filling me up and running down my ass crack to the bed. He rests his forehead against mine as we come back down, both panting for air. 

“I… I, uh, I lo… um.” He stammers.

“I love you too.” I whisper, smiling gently at him.

He smiles and kisses me again. He moves off me and pulls me up the bed, laying on his back and pulling me to his chest. I fall asleep, curled up against him, listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
